


A Falta Que Você Me Faz

by sichengcolors



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichengcolors/pseuds/sichengcolors
Summary: Onde Donghyuck sente falta de Jaemin, mas sabe que tem que deixar ele ir.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	A Falta Que Você Me Faz

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que eu posto aqui, espero que gostem dessa oneshot.   
> Fiz inspirada em dois textos de minha autoria.  
> É uma oneshot curtinha, eu ainda estou treinando a minha escrita, espero que isso não seja incomodo pra vocês.  
> Se quiserem falar comigo, meu twitter é @sichengcolors

Eram quase 3h da manhã. 

Minha mente estava a mil não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Na Jaemin. Esse nome era o motivo da minha insônia diária, o motivo pelo qual eu havia parado de escutar algumas músicas porque sempre me lembrava dele, o motivo pelo qual eu estou acordado agora.

Passaram-se três anos após a nossa "briga", a gente tentou voltar a ser o que éramos antes, mas não deu certo e com isso nos afastamos.  
Começamos sendo melhores amigos, nos falávamos todos os dias, era tudo tão bom.

Na Jaemin me fazia sentir coisas diferentes, como as famosas borboletas no estômago ou como meus amigos diziam "Ele te deixa nervoso, por isso seu estômago revira e te dá vontade de cagar."   
Ele era meu porto seguro, ele sempre estava do meu lado, tanto nos melhores, quanto nos piores momentos. Eu me sentia seguro em seus braços.

Quando íamos ao shopping e fazíamos piadas com os nomes das lojas, ou apenas ficávamos de chamego no segundo andar da livraria, tudo parecia mágico.  
Eu tinha milhares de coisas para dizer pra ele e não consegui, sei que não tem volta, então nunca direi nada disso.

Já passou, eu tenho que deixar ele ir e seguir em frente.

Não sei se algum dia conseguirei sentir algo parecido por alguém novamente, espero que sim.

Nós éramos jovens demais pra saber que tínhamos tudo, e acabamos nos machucando.

A falta que ele me faz ainda existe, mas agora já não dói tanto quanto antes, na minha mente estão apenas as boas lembranças e o carinho por ele ainda prevalece.

Estou seguindo em frente, não com outra pessoa, mas sozinho, porque devo fazer isso, pois não é saudável nutrir esse sentimento por tanto tempo sabendo que não tem volta. Então, Na Jaemin, espero que seja feliz, eu estou te deixando ir.


End file.
